


Что, если?

by SpiritHallows



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О наказании Миши за то, что он рассказал историю Дженсена о приглашенной звезде на коне в Вегасе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что, если?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What If?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757570) by [misha_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon). 



> Beta: Ernst Wolff

Крича «войдите!» в ответ на стук в дверь, Дженсен уже знает, что к нему пришел Миша.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты рассказал им мою историю, чувак. Это было подло.

Миша только ухмыляется и пожимает плечами, чем просто выводит Дженсена из себя до такой степени, что ему хочется выбить их этого ублюдка все его самодовольство. Миша снимает свою безрукавку и, чувствуя себя как дома, садится в кресло, провоцирующе раздвинув ноги. Он расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и вызывающе улыбается Дженсену.

\- И что же ты собираешься сделать, Джен?

У них был своего рода договор. Обычно они выясняют отношения подальше от глаз публики. А коны опасны. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что тебя не ждет за углом какой-нибудь мудак с камерой. Дженсен взъерошивает короткие волосы и наблюдает, как Миша медленно проводит ладонями по бедрам. Он откидывает голову на спинку кресла, подставляя взгляду Дженсена обнаженное горло, и, прикрыв глаза, облизывает губы.

Как, черт возьми, Дженсену игнорировать такой прекрасный вид? Он же просто человек.

\- Господи, Миша. Ты весь как на ладони, - Дженсен приближается, словно кот к мыши, и кладет руки на подлокотники кресла, приближая лицо к лицу Миши. Зрачки Коллинза расширяются – лишь по ободку виднеется тонкое синее кольцо – и у него перехватывает дыхание от рыка Дженсена: - Сейчас я тебе покажу, что собираюсь сделать.

Миша скулит, когда Дженсен, прикусив его нижнюю губу, посылает к его паху волну желания. О да, Дженсен знает, что делать, и сегодня Миша может не ждать пощады. Коллинз пытается схватить Дженсена за волосы и втянуть в поцелуй, но у Эклза другие планы. Он хватает Мишины запястья и, прижав их к ручкам кресла, мягко прикусывает зубами его нижнюю губу, посасывая.

Подавшись вперед, Дженсен подталкивает Мишу глубже в кресло и ставит колено между его ног, от чего тот начинает извиваться. Миша пытается отстраниться и что-то сказать, но Дженсен наконец решает, что пришло время для столь желанного поцелуя. Губы Миши мягкие и влажные, и Дженсен всегда восхищался его умением одним движением губ заводить его. Быстрый страстный поцелуй сбивает дыхание мужчин. Прерывисто дыша, Дженсен отстраняется.

\- Ну же, не дразни. Черт. Ты же хочешь меня трахнуть. Давай. Вперед. Чего же ты ждешь? – отчаянно шепчет Миша, и Дженсен чувствует, как его тело дрожит от возбуждения.

Он отпускает Мишины запястья и медленно расстегивает пуговицы его рубашки, обнажая грудь. Дженсен, наклонившись, отводит полу рубашки и кусает сосок, довольно хмыкнув, когда Миша стонет и выгибается навстречу губам.

\- Ох черт! Извини! Видишь, я извинился. Ты это хотел услышать? Твою мать… ох… Боже… это… это… блядь… да… м-м-м, - Миша срывается на хныканье, когда Дженсен втягивает в рот и ласкает языком затвердевший сосок. Член Эклза уже болезненно ноет, да и Миша возбужден не меньше. – Пожалуйста я больше не могу возьми меня прости просто трахни меня уже Боже так хорошо и где ты только научился…

Дженсен, довольно хмыкнув, отрывается от соска и проводит языком по груди. Миша задыхается от ощущений, извивается под Дженсеном, обещает ему бесконечный минет, полет на Марс – да что угодно! – лишь бы только его уже трахнули. Однако у Дженсена другие планы. Он расстегивает ремень Мишиных джинсов, справляется с молнией и тут замечает яркую ткань.

\- Оранжевые? Серьезно?

Дженсен удивленно смотрит на Мишу, и тот, отведя глаза, краснеет. Он пытается что-то сказать, но язык не слушается и, только еще больше покраснев, опускает взгляд, пожав плечами. Но Дженсен не собирается ждать, пока тот перестанет стесняться, и уверенно тянет пальцами оранжевую ткань.

\- Приподними задницу.

Миша рычит и, слава Богу, Дженсен уже привык к таким взглядам, потому что если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то он давно был бы мертв. Коллинз отрывает бедра от кресла, и Дженсен незамедлительно стаскивает с него джинсы и трусы, освобождая возбужденный, блестящий от смазки член. Рот Эклза наполняется слюной от столь прекрасного вида, и он встает перед Мишей на колени.

Поняв, что желаемого он не получит, Миша с тихим стоном обмякает в кресле, закрывая глаза. И Дженсен ужасно гордится, что может довести любовника до такого состояния, практически ничего не сделав. Неожиданно Миша хватает его за волосы и тыкает лицом в свой пах.

\- Сам я себе не отсосу.

Дженсена всегда восхищала эта черта Миши: он никогда не отдавал контроль над ситуацией; и бороться с ним за доминированием было забавно. Дженсен кладет ладони на бедра Миши и прижимает его к креслу. Миша, затаив дыхание, ждет дальнейших действий любовника.

\- Думаю, нет, - соглашается Дженсен и, подавшись вперед, облизывает головку Мишиного члена. Коллинз, зашипев, нетерпеливо толкается ему в рот, и Дженсен послушно расслабляет горло. От Мишиных стонов член Дженсена еще больше наливается кровью, и ему явно становится тесно в этих чертовых джинсах. Эклз стонет, не выпуская член Миши изо рта, и усердно сосет, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание.

\- Черт возьми, что ты со мной делаешь… боже, это… блядьблядь, что ты…

Миша, застонав, начинает подмахивать бедрами, но Дженсен, крепко прижав его к креслу, играет с ним: то заглатывает член полностью, то всасывает только головку, лаская ее языком. И Миша старается удержать баланс между вылетающими из его губ ругательствами и мольбами. Почувствовав, что хватка Дженсена ослабела, Миша немедля толкнулся бедрами ему в рот. Рефлекторно сжав горло, Эклз хотел отстраниться, но Миша только еще больше подался вперед.

\- Да, да, господи, да, так, блядь, как хорошо. Твой рот, Джен, у тебя лучший на свете рот. Лучший… Я…

Дженсен давит ладонью на живот Миши, замедляя его толчки. Он ощущает, как под его рукой напряженно дрожат мышцы. Довольная улыбка скользит по губам Эклза, когда он видит, что Миша себя уже не контролирует – в этот раз он победил. Медленно проводя языком по всей длине члена, Дженсен тянется рукой к собственной ширинке, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что надел такие узкие джинсы.

Он сопротивляется Мише и не дает ему выбрать глубину и скорость толчков, и Коллинз сквозь стоны обещает отомстить ему за это. Лишь справившись с джинсами и высвободив свой член, Дженсен, наконец, позволяет Мише, вцепившемуся ему в затылок, двигаться в своем ритме. Коллинз давит на затылок, а сам проталкивает член в горло так, что у Дженсена на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

\- Боже, как хорошо… что ты со мной делаешь… о черт, да, блядь…

Дженсен, закрыв глаза, яростно дрочит свой член и слушает хриплые похвалы Миши. Тут Коллинз одним резким толчком подается вперед, и Дженсен чувствует, как в горло ему бьет горько-соленая сперма. Едва не закашлявшись, он глотает все, подводя себя к оргазму.

Выскользнув изо рта Дженсена, Миша наблюдает, как тот, сидя перед ним на коленях, трахает свой кулак. По позвоночнику Эклза будто проходит электрический импульс, и он кончает, пачкая руку и ткань своих джинсов. Его тело, получившее разрядку после напряженного дня, обмякает, и он устало падает на мягкий ковер. В комнате жарко, и можно услышать только тяжелое дыхание мужчин, бешеный стук их сердец и тихие удовлетворенные постанывания. 

Открыв глаза, Дженсен замечает, что Миша задумчиво разглядывает его. Он выглядит гораздо более самодовольно, чем когда пришел сюда. Его черные волосы торчат в разные стороны, а сам он расслаблено развалился в кресле. Ухмыльнувшись, Миша вышел из оцепенения:

\- Ты же знаешь, что они в курсе.

Дженсен не может понять, о чем это он. Ему вообще сейчас трудно сосредоточиться. Он вытирает липкую руку о джинсы, а затем тянется к Мишиному лицу, смахивая капельки пота. Дженсен пытается найти ответ, но он даже не уверен, что это был вопрос. Поэтому, опустив руки, он только тихо вздыхает.

Миша смеется, и Дженсен понимает, что упустил что-то совершенно очевидное.

\- Фанаты, чувак. Ты думаешь, что они о нас не знают? О нет... Они называют это коклз.


End file.
